The present invention relates to bone plates, and more particularly, the insertion of screws through plates for the purpose of repairing fractures.
Bone plates are widely utilized in the repair of certain fractures of bones in both human and animal bodies. Generally, such plates are designed to be fixed on either side of a fracture in order to maintain the portions of the bone created by the fracture in registration with one another in order to promote healing of the bone. Typically, the plates are fixed via screws, pegs, or the like, which may be inserted at different angles in order to secure the best purchase of bone possible.
It is also widely known to utilize aiming or guiding blocks for guiding a drill and/or a screw during insertion so that the screw ultimately extends along a desired axis. Such guides take many different forms with the general goal being to extend the depth of a bone plate hole and provide stability to the drill and/or screw during the drilling and insertion processes. While generally suited for their intended purpose, these guides have some drawbacks. For instance, many require intricate attachment mechanisms that increase the difficulty of a surgery, while others suffer from misalignment either during attachment or even thereafter. Likewise, many require cumbersome instruments for use in initial placement of the aiming block on the bone plate, as well as overly complicated means for fixing the blocks with respect to the bone plates.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved aiming or guide block for use in connection with bone plates.